


To love another Version of myself

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: Steven Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Badass Steven Universe, But he still has issues, Connie Cheats, Connie's a bit of a bitch, Council of the universe, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is the same except, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg sorta, Mulit-universe's ( Sort of like Rick and Morty), No one notices anything wrong with Steven and he doesn't become corrupted, Past Steven/Connie - Freeform, Pink Steven from another universe, Sad Steven Universe, Sex, pet kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: "Steven-" I did't hear what she said after that because i had ran out of the house using my super speed and had ran into the woods.Sitting down Steven gazed at the lake he had stopped at while lost in his thoughts.Snap!Quickly jumping up He made a shield and waited for whatever was in the bushes to come out- Something jumped out at me but i knocked it back into a Large tree, Quickly bubbling it to get a better look at it.It was me
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Steven/Pink Steven
Series: Steven Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845361
Comments: 34
Kudos: 29





	1. Meeting Myself?

**Author's Note:**

> Nani means What in Japanese

**_Walking through the forest was very calming and let me reflect to earlier today, Steven had waved the gems goodbye when they left for their field trip. Then he had went to see Connie.... He even had picked some flowers for her and made a picnic. Then he knocked on her door, she did't answer so i thought that i'd leave them there for when she came back so I had placed them in the dining room, When i heard some noise from upstairs._ **   
**_Steven took out his shield and stopped moving when he heard another Grunting sound, I kicked open the door to see something entirely different to what i was expecting._ **   
**_My girlfriend was in her bed with a man that came by into town earlier today, They were in mid thrust when i had barged in and we were all just staring at each other, Connie looked scared and apologetic._ **   
**_"Steven-" I did't hear what she said after that because i had ran out of the house using my super speed and had ran into the woods._ **   
**_Sitting down Steven gazed at the lake he had stopped at while lost in his thoughts._ **   
**_Snap_ **   
**_Quickly jumping up He made a shield and waited for whatever was in the bushes to come out- Something jumped out at me but i knocked it back into a Large tree, Quickly bubbling it to get a better look at it._ **   
**_It was me_ **

It was me

But it-He had white hair and white clothing with a white gem on his forehead, The stranger thing was that his eyes were entirely Black with White slits.

"W-who are you?!? Are you a gem that just shape shifted into me?" Steven asks uncertain, what was happening in that moment. He heard some more rustling from the bushes, Bubbling my hands He enters a fighting stance waiting for whatever was there to show itself. A pink figure came out of the brush, Gently walking towards me, He stopped right in his tracks when we were able to see each other clearly.

He was ANOTHER me, But looked like me when i'm Pink. His cloths weren't actual cloths they were created from gem material and he was wearing strange Garments sort of like armor, except he was wearing practically nothing really, Just a chest plate and a long sort of linen Cloth with gorgeous gemish symbols with beautiful markings. He was slightly different though, i was close enough to notice that there weren't diamonds in his eyes. They looked like the eyes of a regular gem.

"Whats going on? Who are the two of you?"

The Pink Me, (I guess i'll call him that for now) kneeled closing his eyes.

"I apologize for this coruptive Steven , We have been tracking it down for centuries now, hoping to find you before it did, But it seems you have handled it, I had no doubt you Could though, The other council members were worried we would annoy you, My Steven"l I blink at him opening and closing my mouth but nothing would come out there was only one thought racing in my mind.

_Nani?_

"What...Are you walking about?"

Pink Steven finally looked up at me, looking sheepish." I apologize again My Steven you must be confused, I can explain everything after I shatter that Corruptive Steven-"

"No shattering!"I say firmly, Pink Me looked guilty after i said that and immediately kneeled back down begging for forgiveness." Geeze it's okay you don't need to keep apologizing like that It's just that i don't approve of shattering, Now get up please and explain what's going on, who you are and why you two look like Me?"

Pink Steven nodded, and I sat down gesturing for him yo do the same. He looked surprised but gratefully as he sat down cross legged beside me.

I shrunk the ball around White me till his form dissipated into a white diamond. Which surprised me Looking over to Pink me he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry you had to see White Steven, He has been a nuisance for like i said before centuries now, We the council of Steven have been searching for the Corruptive Stevens for some time now, I had tracked White Steven to this Universe where i Luckily found you , But now that they know where you are the other Stevens will be coming for you..." I raise my hand to ask a question he nods.

"Uhm, so why are they after me?"

"You are...the most pure self sacrificing kind hearted Steven known throughout the Universes, Not only are you the must pure but you are the most powerful, When you are in you early twenty's you'll stop aging and will gain incredible power that can stop the war that is currently taking place in the Steven Realm. The reason the corruptive Steven's want you is two mate with you to create powerful offspring and to have you join them so they can win the war and take over the Multi-verse. The council of Steven have been fighting to prevent this from occurring so they sent the most powerful of the Steven Gems to find and protect you till you can end this war. I am the Representative of the Agate Stevens, The strongest of them and have been the first of the council of Stevens to guard and protect you. But since you are so important other Representatives will be coming to battle me and have the privilege of serving you once they have noticed that i have stopped coming back to the castle of Agate and will come here in search of me and will find that i have found you"

I sat there slack jawed staring at him and kept glancing to him and white periodically, When i snapped out of my haze i started thinking about this logically, There is no reason lie about that sort of thing...its too crazy to be made up, which means this....Steven is telly the truth.

Steven clears his throat, looking up at Pink Steven who was waiting patiently and expectingly, "Alright I believe you it's way too crazy to be fake, But what should i call you?"

Pink looked surprised but the corner of his lip tilted up, and i beamed at him making him smile slightly more he chuckled looking at me."I'm Stephan Should i just call you My Steven?"

A blush appears on my face hiding it with my hand I manege to stutter out to just call me Steven. Stephan chuckled again making butterfly's go to my stomach.

"Forgive if I'm rude but you are adorable" That just makes me blush more, and in return he laughs at my misfortune.

He gives me a wide toothy smile then stands up offering me a hand."My Steven what should you wish to do with this corruptive Gem?"

"Hmm...I don't know do you have a place in the Council of Stevens to put gems?I don't know if putting it in the temple would be okay."

Stephan nodded reaching over to the floating bubble an tapping on it, He went back to me, before looking up into the sky to see the sun almost setting"We should head back to your castle"

I give him a confused look"Castle? What do you mean?"

"You are a important being and a diamond you should have a castle"I flinch at being called a diamond, Stephan takes notice and immediately kneels down and apologizes profusely.

"No it's Okay Stephan, I just don't like being referred to as a _Diamond_ "Stephan was still apologizing saying he should have known better."Stephan I said it's Okay everyone makes mistakes Now get up and lets go i need to get dinner started."

Stephan stood slowly before bowing to me before i could say anything he started Talking"You are too kind My Steven, You always give gems a chance, even if they have wronged you, which is why you are worthy of the status you have."

I smile thanking him for his kind words and telling him to follow me, We headed back to the house and went inside, He stopped outside but i told him to come in and sit down, he obeyed and waited patiently while i cooked up some pasta.

When it was finished I gave him a plate and sat across from him he looked down at the food questioningly.

"Oh sorry! I never asked you if you liked eating food! If you don't want it-".\

He cut me off by shaking his head and grabbing the fork before shoveling it into his mouth his eyes widened, and before i could ask if he was alright he practically dumped it into his mouth barely stopping to chew before licking the plate clean and gently setting it back down.

"Uh...There's seconds if you want any..."

His eyes lit up (Literally) as he offered his plate to me, I giggled taking it and dumping a large helping before handing it back to him, he ate more slowly this time, and i almost finished my plate before him.

"Thank you that was the first human meal i've had and it was Wonderful!" I raised my eyebrow standing up and taking the dishes to clean them when he spoke up again"What are you doing My Steven?"

I look at him and the plates"Washing the dishes"

Stephan immediately stood and took them from me "A Steven of your status and importance should not be cleaning!"

I stare at him"You did'int have a problem with me cooking" I say raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms looking up at the taller and broader version of me.

"That was different, I can not Cook meals for your Humanoid body to ingest that would be edible and not give you poisoning! And at least in this way i have something to repay you back for the tasty nutrients!"

_Tasty Nutrients? Really?_

I roll my eyes "Fine whatever makes you happy"

When Stephan was finished he asked where my quarters were i said it was upstairs and when i showed him he instantly frowned "This is not worthy enough for you to rest you head. In fact this building is a shack and should not be graced with your presence, But i suppose that if this is you home i'll just upgrade it later on, for now you must recharge."

I blink at him blushing slightly" Oh um no that's okay you don't need to"

"Alright if you insist My Steven" I'm never going to get used to him calling me that.

"Okay, well, I guess we'll go ahead and get you somewhere to rest your pretty lil head" 

I'm not entirely sure but i think i sall Stephan Blush

"Oh you do not need to i will just be watching over the territory while you rest."'

Huh what does he mean?

"Really where were you planning on going for lookout?"

"The roof, It allows me to see most of the town and it allows me to have easy access to your resting quarters."Stephan nods proudly, gesturing to the glass door.

"Okay well at least let me get you a pillow and blanket to make you more comfortable."

And i swear to cookie Cat he blushed even deeper AND was glowing brighter than usual."Yes if you insist Me Steven."

Grabbing A large Pillow and Thick Blanket and handing it to him he bows to me before opening and closing the glass door and jumping onto the roof.

Well....Today had certainly been interesting

Hmm what am i going to tell the crystal Gems? And Connie i'm pretty sure we were technically flirting-

Oh yeah i forgot what happened earlier today....She cheated on me

I'll half to talk with her eventually, And most likely break up with her

I sigh getting undressed and dressed up in my Pj's then crawling under the covers, He looks at his phone which he had left charging at home, To see 83 missed calls and 132 texts from Connie, Blocking her i Look to see if the gems have sent anything, Peridot had sent a few meme my way, and Pearl and garnet had sent some pic's of them and their students doing certain things.

Smiling brokenly i put the cell back down and curl into a ball.

I...cant believe Connie did that....I know we hadn't been doing the best lately but, If she didn't want to continue in our relationship she should have told me.

A few stray tears fell from my eyes, He curled around a pillow shaking and started sobbing into the Star.

I really am worthless aren't I


	2. Flowers and Movies

Rubbing at my eyes sleepily I yawn and push off the covers and stand up. I walk over to the wardrobe and pull on a blue t'shirt and jeans, Skipping down stairs I start breakfast and while the waffles were cooking I checked my phone to see if anything knew had happened.

The gems were coming home this evening and and had sent more pictures of their classes. Peridot and Amethyst had sent memes my way, while Lars had made a recent Baking video and YouTube , Sadie had posted some things on Facebook that i didn't care to look at.

Sighing i turned my head to see the front door opening and see Stephan ducked to fit his head in the door way, he was actually very big now that i thought about almost three times my size, He looked at me curiously and came over, he saluted me before speaking.

"My Steven what are you doing at the moment?"

"I'm making breakfast want some?" Stephan's eye's sparkled while he went and sat down at the dining table.

When i was fished i making us both waffles i sat down and we both ate in relative silence. Putting the dishes in the sink for later u come over to hi and asked if he wanted to walk with me.

After a few minutes of pointing to buildings and showing him little homeworld, I take him him the hill all the way to the top where sat down watching the Waves crash against rock and the gentle breeze blow through my hair. 

Being up here gave me time to think more about yesterday, Connie had cheated on me..Does that mean I wasn't a good enough lover, I don't have much experience in bed...but if she didn't like what i did she could have just asked.

Suddenly i felt someone touch my head and i look over to see Stephan placing flowers in my hair, I look at him questioningly, and he smiles gently at me.

"Forgive me but i could not resist, you look beautiful adorned in flowers." My blush must have not gone unnoticed by his small chuckle as he put more in.

After awhile we decided to head back to the temple and watch movies.

Sitting down and getting comfortable, I asked him what movie he wanted of course he said whatever i wanted. So i just put in a version of the little mermaid that was instead called the Little Merman. It was about a prince named Steve who fell in love with a human prince named Stephen but since they weren't the same species and the human's didn't even know that he existed he was forbid in to marrying him, so Steve had made a deal with the evil sea witch Conna who said that if he sis not get Stephen to fall for him in five days Steve would half to wed Conna.

He agreed determined to win Stephens heart, On the third day Conna had noticed that They were indeed falling for each other but since she wanted Steve she cast a spell to make Stephen fall for her so she could lure him to his death. Steve had seen what was happening and immediately had went to Stephens rescue.

When Conna trapped Steve and was proclaiming how she was going to rule along side him and raise their baby's together Stephen had Taken a ship and rammed it into her heart she screamed falling back into the ocean, Steve and Stephen shared a long passionate kiss before it showed them on their wedding day, Stephen picked Steve up and ran into there carriage.

The End

By the end Stephan had unknowingly rapped around Steven like a Koala and had been groping him.

When Steven realized what was happening he blushed furiously and had tried to push him off, but Stephan only stroked faster.

"Stephan! G-get off!" 

Stephan shook his head nibbling on Stevens shoulder.

"You clearly need satiated, why not allow me two help?" Stephan made a point by Squeezing Stevens man hood through his pants He moaned loudly before trying to get him to move again.

"N-No we just met yesterday! We don't know each other at all!"

Stephan glided his hand under Stevens shirt and rubbed softly against his gem when their gems came into contact both of them Cried out as Pleasure shot through both of them white hot and fast, Stevens boxers quickly became wet with his seed, As he basked in the after math for a few moments before being pulled back into reality when he was being lifted up onto his bed and shed of his clothing at lightning speed.

"We can get to know each other Personally tomorrow....." Stephan came down and licked the remaining seed off Stevens slowly growing reaction getting a quiet gasp from the human quivering underneath him"But that does not mean we can't get to know each other Physically tonight~"

When he was finished h e quickly engulfed Stevens member in his mouth licking His slit, Stevens eyes practically popped out of his head as he arched his back and gave a quiet scream as desire shot through my body.

Everything left my mind as I was givin the best blowjob i ever experienced.

Stephan got off with a pop sliding off the bed and walking over to my drawer's. I point to where i keep my "Toys" and Stephan hops over to it it "Literally" and grabs some Strawberry lotion and a vibrator.

He climbs back over to me and spreads my legs slicking up three fingers and slowly enters one into my tight clenching hole, I relax as best as possible while he slowly fucks me with one digit.

It felt strange my body was trying to reject it but it felt so good.

He slowly pushed another scissoring me out for a bit then put the last in, Stephan fucked me with his fingers till i was a quivering mess, When he deemed me good he took the vibrator and slowly slide it inside me. Stephan looked at me lustfully drool escaping his mouth and dripping onto my thigh.

After a few moments he turned it on medium and i had trouble not coming then and there but then Stephan straddled my stomach placing My dick against his hole he moaned softly gently pushed down when he was fully on my dick he stayed still breathing heavily un-needed breaths as he adjusted.

Stephan started moving , and increased speed quickly, The only sound was skin slapping, moans and groans along with the gentle hum of the vibrator.

Steven Came a few seconds after Stephan cranked up the Vibrator to high and cried out with a loud throaty moan, Stephan's walls clenched milking Steven of his semen and clenched harder as his own release came, Stephan turned the vibrator of and took it out of him.

They colasped together Steven's quick gasps of air slowed as his breathing evened.

"well...We get to know each other personally tomorrow....and get to know each other more physically wise the next day?"

Stephan grinned up at me, and i slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
